


Something Hot. Something Dark.

by atomicnebula



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Breh, I NEED MORE GRILLSTER, M/M, SO I AM HERE TO PROVIDE, So smol, This part of the fandom is so smol, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicnebula/pseuds/atomicnebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet loving relationship, nothing new. An explosion happens at the lab, something important... has been erased. 'Who is Gaster?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burn Like Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Spark In The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272679) by [Zoebirb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoebirb/pseuds/Zoebirb). 



> I moved dated notes to the bottom. Also, I sneezed and pulled a muscle in my arm, fuck.  
> IDEAS; 
> 
> \- After Gaster has the accident in the lab and whatnot, "Something important has been... erased". Shows up in bar as ghosty thing.  
> \- Before lab thing (?) relationship beforehand, getting all gooodddd with each other.
> 
>  
> 
> Honestly I could probably map it the other way, form a relationship and cap some stuff and then have the accident happen, watch the panic start but no one knows why to panic and BAM. FUCKING GHOST BAE HAUNT THE BAR. I'm really bad at writing sex scenes, I've never written anything like this. ANY WHO. Please read on. It's cute. I got flustered writing it and had to stop for a few days. I PROMISE TO CONTINUE WRITING. BUT ONLY IF YOU LOVE IT.

A light snow fall had started to arise as the night came upon the snowy town of Snowden. How ironic, of course it always seemed to snow no matter what, as if on-top of a mountain side in the underground. It didn't seem to bother any of the residents, they just went on about their days as usual.

Grillby slouched carelessly over a small stack of paper in a booth, his glasses folded off to the side. His forehead weighing on the heel of his hand, desperately holding the tired bartender upright. Not too unusual for him to be dazing to sleep, it was a busy day, as per usual. It was the only place to eat in Snowden. While he only really cooked fries and the occasional burger; but it sure kept him busy nonetheless.

Residents enjoyed the warm atmosphere compared to the cold the wrapped the town. It was a long trip to the core, not that there was much there. There were quite a few that became regulars. Especially a group of brothers that were fathered by a man by the name of Gaster.

Gaster was much more than just a regular or a townie that Grillby knew personally. Gaster worked as a scientist for their king, Asgore, doing research, experiments, and what-not. He was very brilliant and spoke fondly of Grillby. The pair knew each other on a much personal level. A very intense level. They were almost a perfect couple, the two of them.

Gaster would finish up his work in the afternoon and travel back home from the core to Snowden and spend time with Grillby. Which normally meant Gaster was helping back in the kitchen cleaning dishes. Not a big deal, it kept his worry off of Grillby get too much water on him. 

He came out from the back running a towel over his hands and arms, slowly scanning the bar for extra glasses and plates. Gaster stopped when he saw Grillby. Grillbys posture was almost too obvious that he had fallen asleep sitting up. Gaster let out a small bit of laughter, tossing the towel onto the bars counter.

It's not wonder he had fallen asleep. It was quiet, warm, and such a relaxing atmosphere. Grillbys flame was the only "light" in the room, Gaster was almost tempted to just sit beside him and fall asleep as well. Probably not the best idea to wake up with a sore neck and back.

He walked gently across the wooden floor, careful not to make any creaking sounds with his weight. Just a moment longer to stare at this beautiful me. So sweet, so hard working, so brave. "Ah... I love you." Gaster murmured placing his hand on Grillbys shoulder.

Grillby stirred for a moment, lifting his head. He groaned, "what was that?" It's obvious he heard something, Gasters face flushed a little with embarrassment. Grillby reached for his glasses, rubbing his other hand over his eyes as if to rub the sleep off.

"Oh... nothing. You shouldn't fall asleep at the table like this." Gaster gave a slight smile, and stepped back. How long was he sleeping like that? Oh dear.

The bench groaned as Grillby slid out and stood up, his body movements were stiff and groggy. He tilted his head down to look at Gaster. He didn't tower over him, but it was a good few inches, enough to make an obvious difference. 

The bar had become more and more dark as the snow came down harder. The only source of light was Grillby. His flame grew slightly brighter when he looked at Gaster, whose face was still slightly flushed. He leaned down almost nose to nose with him, "I love you too."

Gasters eyes widened and his mouth hung open with astonishment. The air stood still between them, their breathing short and heavy. Gasters face flushed even more, "you-you heard me..." Grillby nodded gently and he leaned forward more, brushing his mouth against Gasters. 

"I have always loved you," he murmured. Gasters chest felt heavy with emotion and his stomach felt fluttery. His hands moved fast, grasping Grillbys shoulders, pulling him closer until their mouths held no space between.

As the passion grew, he slid his hands down, pulling desperately at the white linen shirt, un-tucking it from Grillbys waistband. His cool hands slid underneath the fabric, tracing every rugged edge of his lover. Everywhere his hands touched, the flame turned blue, growing hotter with every moment he would linger.

Gaster could feel Grillbys arms wrap around him, pulling his waist closer, encouraging him to go on. The warm touch only made Gaster want him more, to feel that warm touch all over his body. Grillbys fingertips gripped tighter around his frame when Gasters cool hands reached the crevasses of his hips. "Please..." 

His plea sounded desperate, making Gasters knees weak but his body throb with desire. There was no hesitation within his movements. The belt unbuckled with a small tink sound, and the leather zipped off of Grillbys waist band onto the floor with a soft thud. 

Gaster pushed Grillby back a few steps, making him sit on the edge of the table. His kisses trailed down Grillbys cheek to his neck where he lingered. Giving small nips, making Grillby let out deep moans and grip the edge of the table roughly.

The kisses trailed further down, gently burning more passion between them, leaving a slightly blue flame. Gasters mouth finally met his hands, he kissed Grillbys hips just slightly. Only making Grillby more desperate for his touch.

His tongue flicked out and he ran it along the line where Grillbys pants sat, sliding up the crevasse of his hip and back down. Deep moans were coming more erratically and frequently. The sound echoed off the walls of the empty bar.

Kneelling, Gaster worked more aggressively. His hands pulled roughly at Grillbys slacks, sliding them down his thighs and onto the ground. Grillbys muscles stiffened, it's not like they haven't been intimate with each other before, but each time felt different. Each time felt like a whole new adventure.

Gaster lay his head on one of Grillbys thighs, running his fingers tip along the inside of the other. He glanced up a Grillby, "you never cease to amaze me." 

"And everyday is something new with you," Grillby replied, leaning down and giving a quick kiss to Gaster. His flame burned a little bit brighter, casting more of an orange glow around them. Gaster spent a few more minutes teasing him and pulled himself up straight.

Rubbing his hands more firmly on each thigh he made his way up, lingering just a little sure to entice the man. His hands met in the middle, grasping Grillbys cock. Grillby took a sharp harsh breath, making his body flare up for a few seconds. 

Gaster pulled himself closer, bringing his left arm around Grillbys, flattening his hand against Grillbys back. He chewed on his bottom lip a little before leaning forward more and licking the tip. Which only led to a deep moan from Grillby, making his grip the table tighter, turning his knuckles a more pale yellow. "Ah.. fuck," Grillby muttered under his breath. That did it. Gaster couldn't hold back anymore, to hear that deep sexy voice just egging him on. Gaster took his lover in his mouth, making slow deep strokes. His tongue exploring every inch of Grillbys cock. Grillby let his head fall and his back arch as he let out a strangled moan. Gaster slowed looking up, he ran his tongue up the lenght of his cock, pushing hard. "I-I can't wait any longer, Gaster... I need you." Grillby's mouth hung open, his breath ragid and desperate. Gaster snaked his way up. Sliding his body against Grillbys until he was face-to-face with him again. "That can be arranged," Gaster mumbled against Grillbys lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized also the link to the tumblr post doesn't workkk, soooooo. Here;  
> http://atomicalpaca.tumblr.com/post/147195607988/thatoneweirdooverthere-uuuhhh-i-just-really
> 
> 7/11/16  
> I UPDATED SOME STUFFF. Maybe a few paragraphs, i'm working on it. promise.  
> 7/12/16  
> I can't stop giggling like a little fangirl. It's 2 am and I keep laughing at "Just the tip" HELP ME. Oh, and I added another paragraph, might add more tonight but I'm going stargazing  
> 7/13/16  
> Every time I go to write it seems to be like 2 am. HELP.  
> HOW CAN KIDS WHO HAVE NEVER DONE DO THE DO WITH YOU KNOW WHO, THE FRICKLE FRACKLE, CAN WRITE BETTER SEX SCENES THAN ME? Dammit.  
> I have to skip the sex scene for now because I'm so angry right now! I CAN'T WRITE. AH.  
> I'm 19. I don't have time for frustration.
> 
> 7/14/16  
> Omg guys stop. I wasn't expecting to get more than 5 views. Please.  
> I just, uh, left my boyfriend of 3 years, so I'm going to hop off for the night and devote so much time to writing. I'll post a big chunk and then I'm leaving for vacation for a week where I will also write.
> 
> 7/24/16  
> I will no longer be posting in short paragraphs/sentences, I will write chapter 2 post it as whole
> 
> 8-19-16  
> GUESS WHO IS BACK BITCHES. I WROTE A BIT OF THE SEX SCENE. IM TRYING.


	2. Error; Memory Not Found

It had become early afternoon, Gaster had left for work some time ago. Grillby stood behind the bar, wiping glasses as usual. Gently turning it over in his hands. The door creaked open and a rush of cool air drifted in. A small skeleton man walked in, "hey buddy!" He announced, hopping onto a bar stool.

"Hello Sans, the usual?" Sans nodded and Grillby made his way to the back. A basket of fries and maybe one or two bottles of ketchup, just to be safe.

Grillby came back out and set food in front of him. "Just put it on my tab," Sans winked and started on his food. Grillby laughed through his nose and picked up another glass. It had been pretty quiet, everyone who had been in for an early lunch already left. It was just Grillby and Sans left for the moment.

Just as quickly as the silence fell, it was interrupted. A shock wave struck. Knocking people in the streets back a step, making them forget for only a moment what they had been doing. Sans rocked in his stool managing to make a bottle of ketchup roll of the counter. Grillby, on the other hand, was thrown to the ground. The glass he had been holding shattered where his feet once were. He grasped his head, groaning in pain. "Something important... has been erased."Sans quickly hopped off and ran around the counter, trying to help prop Grillby up. "Woah, man. D-do you need me to get Gaster?" His voice was panicky and scattered.

The name... no, more like the word, didn't hit right in Grillbys head. Why did it cause him both pain and pleasure? Why did it make his heart ache, but his heart rush at the same time? "What do you mean... Who is Gaster?" The air between them stood still. Stale. Leaving on a bad taste on those words. "You must've hit your head pretty hard, haha. Let's just get you to the doc..." Sans said with little confidence in his words. He was doubting his own words. It hurt almost, to think something terrible could've happened. Knowing it was inevitable, nothing else could've caused such a push like that. Something has changed, and not for the better. Grillby took his rag and pushed the shattered glass far enough away he had enough room to move. "That would probably be the best," even though he had absolutely no idea what doctor or 'doc' Sans was talking about. The way he had fell, and apparently the memory loss, there wasn't much alternative. No excuse.

He rose slowly while feeling dizzy in the process. The world blurred around hi. His head had bounced really hard off of the wooden floor, that had to be it. "Alright, let's go." Grillby slipped on his coat and left out onto the snowy streets with Sans.

The trip into the core was long, even though asking the River Man took a big chunk of the walking out of the way. The dizzy spell had faded away but a part of his head still pounded. Whatever 'doctor' Sans was talking about had to be able to help. Maybe they were the cause of that shock wave? Sans slowed his pace as he got closer to the lab door. They stood at the metal white door for several moments before Sans raised his hand to grab the handle. His hand hung in the air, hesitant. He wasn't ready to know what was behind the door. "Sans..."

Grillbys voice shook him out of the zombie-like state and he finally pulled open the door. Red lights flashed as they spun around casting a streak against the dark gray smoke that hung in the air. "Oh dear, what happened here?"

Sans didn't say anything as he stepped quickly into the doorway leaving Grillby to take a slow step inside, letting the door shut behind him. Sans walked farther in, pressing a button on the wall labeled, "air vent". A quiet hum whirred the fans to life, sucking the thick black smoke out of the room. When the smoke was gone and the flashing lights subsided, Sans sighed and looked back at Grillby. "I'd take the elevator downstairs but I don't know how much is still working in here. It's only three flights of stairs, can you handle it?" Grillby gave a silent nod and followed him into the stairwell.

The stairwell was quiet, gray, concrete. Silent. Except for the clicking of Grillbys shoes and the shuffle of Sans slippers. Sans seemed to rush down the stairs always leaving Grillby a few steps behind. He didn't understand what Sans could be rushing for. He felt a tinge of guilt that he didn't try harder to keep up.

When Grillby made it to the final floor Sans had already rushed through the door, out of sight. He stopped for a moment. Taking in the total silence. There wasn't a single echo against the harsh concrete, but something felt eerily familiar. After several minutes of staring at the floor, an odd static sounded behind him. Grillby snapped his head up, his flame flickering. He turned his head slowly just barely glancing over his shoulder. Nothing. Just more concrete wall. Bland and bleak, nothing changed. Sighing and closing his eyes he made his way through the door.

**\----*----**

Though Grillby had no idea where he was or where he was going, his legs seem to know the way. Soon he stood in front of a dark wooden door. The stained finished making it almost black and a name embossed in white, "W. D. Gaster". That name... that name sounded so foreign. It gave him a mix of feelings, but Grillby shook it off and opened the door painfully slow.

Inside was a desk that sat directly in the middle, it was also a dark wood finish like the door. Behind it stood two large bookcases stacked with black binders and white labels. Grillby stepped in, latching the door behind him. He stepped slowly, watching his feet drag along the white tile.

Reaching the desk, he let his fingers caress the smooth wooden finish. It was cold against his warm exterior. Grillby made his way around to sit in the chair. His head rose to stare at the familiar setting before him. He had sat here before. He had sat here but he wasn't alone. He didn't feel alone this time either.

His arms were resting on the desk when he heard the static again, though this time, it felt more physical. There was a weight on his hand, almost like there was another... hand. Grillby pulled back quickly. A low static sound, almost as if someone was sighing, sounded right next to his head. Almost feeling guilt he laid his arm back down, palm up. The hand reached back out, more hesitant, slower. Grillby flinched a little, his flame flickering again, but he tried his best to stay calm.

The hand felt more-or-less skeletal, like Sans' or Papyrus' hand, but there was a hole in the middle. Grillby curled his fingers in. He could grasp it? But there wasn't anything there! He ran his thumb over the edge of the hole, "I wonder how that happened." He mumbled carelessly.

The static was louder this time, and more voice like. "I ́̀҉p̵҉r̴͝om̴i͞sęd҉͝͞ ̨͟n͜o̵͝t́ ͟͠to͞ t̀͜é͏l̨l̕..." Grillby took a sharp breath. While the "voice" was closer to his ears, it echoed off the walls. Distant. Stuck. It was here but at the same time it was very far. It sounded sad and angry. Remorse stricken words from such a simple sentence. Grillby wasn't sure what to feel. Scared, guilty, mad, or nothing at all? He didn't pull his hand away though he squeezed harder. In a soft voice, more directed at this being, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." The hand squeezed into his grip but only for a moment before pulling away quickly and disappearing.

Alone. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend to actually come back and write more, I was so lost for awhile. It's hard to write when you don't get a lot of response. 
> 
> Comment, message, anything. It helps. Whether it's encouragement or ridicule, I'll fucking take it.
> 
> 9/9/16  
> Alright. I finally have a free weekend! I started college and it's fucking amazing. But it's also very demanding, so bear with me as I write chapter 3 and post it as a whole. It will take me some time.
> 
> 9/21/16  
> My internal struggle is real guys. But if you're looking for a laugh you can add me on snapchat: sonixbitches  
> I post on there all the time about how my writing is going, and I'm 100% rekt right now. Save me.


	3. Voice in the Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/12/16  
> I wanted to leave an update, I am still planning on writing. I know it's been about a month, it's just college. 
> 
> HAVE YOU BEEN TO COLLEGE MAN? ITS A NEVER ENDING BATTLE AND I CANNOT WIN.
> 
> 3/16/17  
> OH MY GOD. HI GUYS. IM SO SORRY.

Grillby stared at the stained wooden desk, his eyes tracing the feeble pattern where the wood was cut and laid. The still air around him making his ears ring. His heart ached, it felt like someone had taken the small strings inside and slowly clipped one by one with scissors. For a few moments, it was like someone was pulling at them with bare hands, ripping and tearing in a most vicious manner. But why? Grillby couldn’t even see what held such a voice, not only that but the voice wasn’t pleasant to hear. It was scratchy and staticky. It was almost painful to listen to, but the fear and sadness that held onto the voice made him feel pity, made him want to reach out and help. An empty hollow feeling filled his chest as he sunk his head down. His eyes now a blank stare into his lap.  


The office door creaked against the hinges and Grillby snapped his head up. Hoping and fearing it was the voice again. But only Sans emerged into the office. Slow and hesitant, he stepped further into the doorway. “Grillbz, I can’t find him. I can’t find him anywhere… I just saw him this morning… I-… he-…” Sans’ words broke off as his sockets filled with tears.  



End file.
